Recently, so-called “cloud” based technologies have been developed to offer services, products, and applications residing in networked environments to distributed users located in various locations. These cloud based techniques offer services, products, and applications that are stored and managed in the cloud, i.e. in a central server to which the remote computers are connected, to a variety of users. Thus, a remote computer can access these services, products, and applications from locations around the globe and need not reside within close proximity to the physical location of the products. Further, users are not burdened with direct expenses of maintaining and operating hardware associated with these cloud based products. Instead, most costs associated with hardware and software can be moved from the remote computer to the central server.